Relapse
by ilovekenschmidt
Summary: Sequel to Hello Goodbye. Kendall's life has been going well since his dad has been doing better. But what happens when things take a turn for the worst. If you didn't read Hello Goodbye, you should or else you will be lost throughout the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay. First chapter of the sequel. I want to get this up before I go to the BTR concert on Friday because I wont have internet for those next couple days. Also I will be in North Carolina for about a week so I wont be able to update. So yeah. This story takes place after Kendall and Logan get married but I will mention it briefly throughout the story. It is also still from Kendall's point of view. Also if you didn't read the story Hello Goodbye that goes along with this story you should or you will be confused. Alright, enjoy the first chapter.**

It had been a year since Logan and I have been married. Everything was going well. We had our own apartment and things were starting to look up. Even though my dad had said he had a year at the most to live, he was still alive. All his doctors appointments had gone well and they even said he might live for a very long time.

Logan and I both got jobs. I had a job as a recruiter for the Los Angeles Kings hockey team. Basically what I did was go around high school's and college's looking for that one kid who was looking to make it big time in the NHL.

Logan followed his dream and became a doctor. He has the night shifts, but is sometimes on call during the day. He rarely gets called in during the day unless something really bad happened and they needed another doctor.

We always tried to make time for each other and it always worked. When I was traveling to schools, I would visit my dad if I was in his area. He was doing good and was looking good.

Today though, I had a day off. I actually had the whole month off because it was summer break for everyone. It was currently eight in the morning, and I had just woken up. When I went to wake Logan up, who slept next to me, he wasn't there.

I got up and checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there. I went downstairs into the kitchen and found a note taped on the refridgerater. I took it off and read it,

_Dear Kendall,_

_I got called in early this morning for an emergency surgery. But good news is, they decided to give me the rest of the week off. I will see you around 2 this afternoon._

_Love you,_

_Logan_

I smiled to myself. Me and Logan, together, alone for a whole week. This never happens. I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked over to the couch. I turned on the TV. Since it was early in the morning and nothing was on I just turned on the news. The next thing I remembered was falling asleep on the couch.

"Kendall. Kendall, sweetie wake up." I opened my eyes to see Logan there.

"Hey. When did you get home?" I said as I got up and pecked him on the lips.

"I got back about an hour ago. I saw you sleeping so I went up to take a shower. Then I woke you up" he said. I nodded my head.

"So how was work?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Good. Busy like usual." He never says much about his job. I don't really know why. I never really asked.

"Cool." It was quiet for a while before the phone rang. Logan got up and answered it.

"Kendall, its for you. Its your mom." He handed me the phone and I walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"Mom. Is everything alright? You never call unless its an emergency."

"Actually Kendall, thats exactly why I called. Your dad had a heart attack and we are at the hospital." She said. I could tell she was crying on the other end.

"But he was doing good I thought. What happened? What caused this?" I asked.

"Kendall, sweetie, they dont know yet. He is awake and stable, but they are keeping him overnight to observe and run tests in him."

"OK. Can you please call me if you get any news?"

"I will. I promise. I have to go now. I love you. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I stayed on my bed and tried to hold back tears. When I was finally able to stand up without thinking I was going to faint from all the stress that just got put on me, I walked out to where Logan was waiting for me.

"Is everything alright? Your mom sounded kind of worried over the phone." He said. I put the phone back where it was supposed to be and turned around. Tears pooled in my eyes and he saw it.

"Lets go sit on the couch." He said. He took my hand and led me over to the couch.

"Now, tell me whats the matter?" I sighed and took a deep breath.

"My dad had a heart attack." I told him. None of the tears fell, but I could still feel them burning the corners of my eyes.

"Oh my God. Is he going to be OK?" He asked.

"They dont know. They are keeping him over night to run tests and observe. Logan, what if something is wrong again? What if he dies for real? I mean technically he should already be dead. He was only supposed to live up to a year at the most. What if the year was too much and hes dying Logan."

"Kendall, everything will be alright. Like last time, I will be right there with you every step of the way." I looked in his eyes and gave him a sad smile. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

I fell into a peaceful sleep knowing Logan would protect me no matter what the situation was.

**Please let me know what you guys thought. Thank you.**


	2. Bad News

**Im back and ready to update. This might be the only chapter I get to this week because I leave for North Carolina soon. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up to strong arms around me. I tried to move but the grip just got tighter. I opened my eyes and I saw Logan sleeping and drooling. I struggled to get one of my arms free so I could reach for my phone. I managed to do that and I took a picture of him drooling in his sleep.

I forgot to turn the flash off so when that bright light flashed, Logan woke up knowing exactly what just happened.

"Kendall." he said sternly, "Please tell me you did not just take a picture of me." I laughed.

"Of course I didn't." I said. Still with a small smirk on my face. He gave me a look telling me tht he knew I was lying.

"Then what did you take a picture of?" He asked. I quickly thought for an answer. I looked around the room hoping for an answer. Then my eyes landed on something.

"I took a picture of that picture hanging on the wall." I said even though I had no clue what the picture on the wall was.

"Let me see your phone." He said. I shook my head. "Kendall, give it to me now." He got up off the couch like he was ready to attack me.

I got up off the couch and ran out of the room. I ran and hid behind the counter in the kitchen. I heard his footsteps approaching, but I didnt move. What surprised me most was he walked right past the kitchen. I stood up thinking no one was there but he jumped from behind the wall and scared the crap out of me.

I dropped my phone and he picked it up. He looked through my pictures until he found the picture that I took of him.

"Kendall, are you serious. Why did you take this? I look...gross. I have drool coming out of my mouth. I didn't even know that I drooled in my sleep."

"Oh come on Loges. You look adorable. Even when you are drooling in your sleep." He blushed at that.

"Yeah well Im going to go take a shower, you better stay here and not take anymore pictures of me. Especially when Im in the shower." I smirked and he walked away towards the bathroom.

About five minutes after he got into the shower the phone rang. I got up and went to answer it.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey, Kendall. Hows everything going on there?" She asked.

"Its good. How is everything at the hospital?"

"Its pretty good. They didn't find anything wrong with you father, so he can leave soon. Do you want us to come over later?"

"Yeah sure that-"

"Kendall, I have to go. Something isn't right."

"Mom. Mom." But it was too late. She had already hung up. I couldn't take anymore. I ran to my room and quickly changed into clothes. I started crying and I ran to the bathroom.

"Logan, open up we need to leave. Like right now."

"Im not falling for it Kendall. Nice try."

"Logan, Im being serious. My mom just called and said everything was fine, and then something happened and Im tired of her not telling me everything so we need to head over to the hospital. Please." I said almost desperately.

I heard the shower shut off and then Logan stuck his head out of the door.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded my head. He shut the door and came out changed. We got into the car and headed in the direction of the hospital.

After about five minutes we pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and went to the receptions desk.

"Hi. We are looking for my dad."

"Whats the last name?" She asked.

"Knight." She looked through her computer files and finally came across my dad.

"He is on the second floor room 234." We said a thank you and then went to the elevators. We reached the second floor and then walked to the room. We opened the door and saw my mom. But my dad was nowhere in sight.

"Mom, whats going on?" She looked up at me and I could tell she had been crying.

"They took him to get another MRI of his chest. They think another infection has come into his system."

I went over and sat in the chair next to her. I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I uh Im going to give you guys some time alone." Logan said. I gave him a small smile and he walked out into the hallway. My mom and I sat there in silence for a while before she said something I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Im sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For keeping all these secrets from you. Your father told me how upset you were. And he was right. I should have told you everything. I was just trying to protect you." She started to cry and I could tell all of this as getting to her.

"Hey mom. Don't worry about it. Its OK. I forgive you." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. Just as things were looking better, something ruined it.

A doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hand and a not so happy look.

"Mrs. and Mr. Knight, I have some news for you." He said. My mom and I shared a quick glance, and we both knew what the other was thinking. That this couldn't be good.

"It seems like the infection has returned."

**Cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed. Gonna update either later this week or next week. Please review**


	3. Good Times Don't Always Last

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been busy with vacation and then I got my back to school list and had to start shopping. Also, I really couldn't think of how to start this chapter. But I know now, so enjoy chapter 3.**

_The infection has returned._

Those words kept going through my head. How could that have happened? They said that everything was going to be OK. Or was that made up too. The doctor led us to the waiting room so we could talk.

"Now before you ask any questions, I want to know what he told you both, the first time he had been released?" The doctor said.

"Well," my mom said, "he said that there was a chance of it coming back, but he said it was a very small chance." I stared at my mom. That was nothing like what he told me.

"Kendall." The doctor said snapping me back to reality, "what did your father tell you?" I looked at my mom quickly and I could tell that she knew something was wrong.

"He didn't tell me any of that. He told me that he had at least 2 months or 6 months to live. And when he lived past that he told me that everything was going to be OK. That he would live and that he would always be there for me."

"OK," the doctor said, "he kind of lied to the both of you. , he told you the majority of the truth, but it wasn't a small chance, it was a fifty fifty chance. And Kendall, the beginning was the truth, but once he lived past those 6 months, there was no proof that he was going to be OK. When we took tests, we saw some unusual things, but it was too early to jump to conclusions. We had told him that. My guess was that he was trying to protect you from everything. Sometimes that isn't the best thing to do."

Tears started falling down my face and I leaned my head on my mom's shoulder. She gently rubbed circles on my back trying to bring me some comfort.

"I'm sorry that the two of you had to find out this way. Whenever you guys are ready to see him, he is in room 209. We moved him from his previous room." He gave us a sad smile and then walked away to tend to his other patients.

I sat up and looked my mom in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She also looked like she hadn't slept in days. I'm surprised that I have been getting sleep. But there was something that needed to be said so I could get rid of the tension between us.

"M-mom," I said between sobs. She looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetie."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I had no right to do that and I am extremely sorry." I said with more tears streaming down my face. She gave me a hug and started rubbing circles on my back all over again.

"Kendall, you don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have kept all those secrets from you. It was wrong." She said. I could tell she was on the verge of tears because of the way her voice cracked multiple times.

"But you didn't know anything either. He didn't tell you the whole story either and that's what I was upset about. I thought he had told you more information than he had told me and I was jealous. I wanted to know what was wrong with him and it caused me to do all this. Jealousy got the best of me and I'm really sorry."

My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Its OK. That happens to people sometimes. Especially in times like these. Now, do you want to go see your father or not yet?" She asked. I sat there for a while thinking if I even wanted to go see him.

"Yeah. Let's go maybe we can straighten things out." We got up from the chairs and headed in the direction of the room.

Before we went in, my mom stopped me.

"Don't question him right away OK. That will just escalate things and we don't want that to happen. I nodded my head and she opened the door. There were so many machines that my dad was hooked up to. He was sleeping and as pale as a ghost. He looked like a dead body and that made me feel sick.

My mom noticed me still standing in the doorway.

"You OK?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to one of the chairs on the side. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but for some reason, I couldn't and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I heard the truth. Or maybe it was something else, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

We sat there talking quietly for a long time. We had been in my dad's hospital room for about two hours now and still no signs of him waking up. I really didn't want to sit down anymore, so I told my mom I had to go to the bathroom.

I walked into the men's bathroom and did my business. Then I decided to just walk around for a while to clear my head. As I was passing the waiting room I recognized someone. It was Logan. I totally forgot he was the one who had taken me here.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I thought you forgot about me." He said with a small laugh. I smiled back.

"That's because I did. I was just walking around the hospital when I saw you sitting here. I'm actually surprised to see that you are still here."

"Well I didn't want to leave just in case you needed me. I didn't want you to freak out."

"Oh. Well you can go back home if you want to. I don't think I will need you. Me and my mom are most likely going to spend the night here." I explained.

"Are you sure?" He asked a little unsure. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I'm sure. I will be fine." He nodded and we just sat there talking about pointless stuff for some reason. Then my mom came out.

"Kendall, he woke up." She said with a huge grin on her face. I smiled and stood up. Logan stood up too.

"See you tomorrow" he said as he pecked me on the lips. I waved and watched him walk out. As soon as I made sure he was out the door I followed my mom back to the room.

When we walked in and I saw my dad sitting there with his eyes open, I smiled. And went over and gave him a hug. I was careful not to hurt him though.

"How you feeling?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty good I guess." We all sat around the bed and talked about nothing. Just talking about more pointless stuff. We just liked hearing each other's voices. When we ran out of things to say, we just sat around. We all had smiles on our faces. That was until my dad started talking again.

"I'm sorry." He said. And then his eyes closed and the monitors started beeping.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I am extremely proud of it. I think it is one of the better chapters. Review!**


	4. Coma

**Hey guys. I'm not really busy, so I decided to write chapter 4. I think my last chapter was honestly the best one I wrote. I am going to try and do more of them as detailed as that. So this chapter may or may not be as good as the last one. It depends on how much time I have to type it. I have basketball in about two hours and it takes me a while to write and then edit this. So enjoy chapter four of Relapse. And the italics represent the texts from Logan**

"Im sorry" he said as he closed his eyes and the monitors beeped.

Me and my mom sat there in shock. We had no clue what just happened. One minute my dad was talking to us and holding a good conversation. The next minute he was apologizing and the machine were beeping.

I was the first one to snap out of my shock. And hit the call button on the bed. Doctors rushed in and started working on him. We were tossed out of the room as more doctors rushed into the room.

My mom was in hysterics by now so I guided her in the direction of the waiting room. Once she was sitting down in a chair, and was a little calmer then she had been before, I went into the bathroom.

I went into a stall and locked the door. I leaned against the stall door and cried. I cried until I ran out of tears. But I still didn't leave the bathroom. I couldn't go out there and hear more bad news. I could practically hear the doctor saying that my dad had died. That they did everything they could but in the end they lost him. I couldn't hear those words when everything was starting to look up. My dad had just woke up. He was speaking. He can't die. It wouldn't be fair. He had family that cared and loved him and that he loved too.

I started crying again but it didn't last too long. When I was able to control my breathing and calm my nerves I wiped away the excess tears and walked out of the bathroom. I went back into the waiting room where my mom was still sitting. I went over and sat next to her.

"Any news yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Not yet. I hope everything is OK. If he dies, I don't know what I will do. When he was over seas, I at least knew that he was still alive because I never got a call or a letter saying he died. That reassured me everyday. But if I hear the words that he is dead, I don't know what will happen." She said. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and looked at her.

"I'm scared to but I'm sure everything will be alright." She gave me a small smile. And leaned her head on my shoulder. Now it was my turn to be the strong one. I had to. I rubbed soothing circles into her back until she fell asleep.

My phone vibrated and I took it out. It was a text from Logan.

_How is everything~L_

Not so well. We went to talk to him and he was doing good until he closed his eyes and then all the monitors started beeping.~K

_Do you want me to come back to the hospital? I will if you want me to.~L_

Can you please. I'm scared and I need someone to take my mind off of all this.~K

_Sure. I will be right over.~L_

As I sat there waiting for Logan to show up, I couldn't help thinking of what my life would be like if my dad wasn't in the picture. He was my mentor in life. He taught me everything I knew. I needed him. Nothing would be the same without him.

"Kendall. Kendall. Hello." I looked up and saw Logan looking at me.

"Oh hey. How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Only about a minute. But I called your name about ten times."

"Oh. Wow, I must have been really deep in thought."

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Well, I started thinking of how my life would be with my dad not being around and how hard it would be too." I said.

"Yeah, that would be pretty tough." He said. I shot him a glare that said 'not helping' and his cheeks turned red.

"What I meant was that uh that it would be hard but well um you don't have to uh worry about that because he won't die"He said trying to recover the slip he made. I just laughed at his attempt to do so.

"Logan relax. I know what you meant. You were only trying to help." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He gave me a small smile in return. My mom began to stir in her sleep and moments later.

"Any news yet?" She asked when she fully came around. I shook my head no in response and she sighed. When she looked next to me her eyebrows crunched in confusion.

"I thought you left?" She said as she looked at Logan. He smiled and nodded.

"I did, but then Kendall text me because he was feeling scared and needed somebody to talk to." He said back.

"Oh sweetie, you know you could have talked to me." My mom said putting a hand on my knee.

"Yeah. I could have. But you fell asleep on me so I couldn't talk to you." I said and she smiled at me.

We sat in silence for a while until I saw a doctor heading our way. I tapped my mom on the shoulder and nodded my head in the direction that the doctor was coming from.

"Knight family" He said. We walked over to the doctor and he looked at us. That usually meant bad news. I figured that out considering how many times I have been here in the past year or so because of my dad.

"Yes." My mom said hesitantly. He sighed deeply.

"I am very sorry to inform you but your husband and your father," he said looking at me, "has slipped into a coma." That was all it took for me and my mom to break down into tears all over again. The doctor let us clam down before he continued.

"Would you like me to go into details on what happened or would you like me to talk to you about it later?" He asked.

"You could tell us now." My mom said. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard it went numb.

"Ok, well what happened was that his brain had shut down. He had brain damage that nobody knew about because he never mentioned any pain to the head which we took as a good thing. If he didn't have the pain in his head nothing would have happened. But he hid it from us so it was too late to perform any necessary surgeries. So by him hiding it he brought this upon himself and he slipped into a coma and he may not wake up. Im sorry."

As the doctor turned away my mom and I headed back to our sits where Logan was waiting for us to tell him the news.

"So I take it that you have more bad news. Because judging from the looks on your faces, you were crying and it was not the happy crying." He said. We sat back in our chairs and started to tell him about what happened. Well I did because my mom ended up going home.

"My dad is in a coma, and he may never wake up." I told him the short version because I didn't want to tell him the whole thing yet until I was ready. As I started to cry again Logan took me into his arms and let me cry. I cried so hard that people started staring and giving me sympathetic looks. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was back at home in my bed. I got out of bed and walked into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered into his shoulder.

"Your welcome." He said putting his arm around me and kissing the top of my head. It was pretty late so the news was the only thing on. We lasted about five minutes until we fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me about 4 days to write this because I had trouble thinking of ways to do this. Hope you liked it. And if you have any ideas feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews.**


End file.
